


Master's Bidding

by hanakoanime



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Urameshi lost the tournament  Now Kurama pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Bidding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for hc_bingo and used because it fitted the prompt...but the story is still new!

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

[hanakoanime](http://community.livejournal.com/100_tales/tag/hanakoanime)  
  
---|---  
  
_   
**Yu Yu Hakusho. Kurama. Character (implied pairings). Prompt #72 Broken**   
_

**TITLE:** Master's Bidding  
**AUTHOR:** [](http://hanakoanime.livejournal.com/profile)[**hanakoanime**](http://hanakoanime.livejournal.com/)  (or Abyss)  
**FANDOM:** Yu Yu Hakusho  
**PAIRING/CHARACTER/GENERAL SERIES:** Kurama (or Youko Kurama or Shuichi Minamino) Implied Karasu/Kurama and one sided Yusuke Urameshi/Kurama  
**GENRE:** Slash and gen.  
**PROMPT:** #72 Broken  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**WORD COUNT: **509  
**SUMMARY:** Team Urameshi lost the tournament  Now Kurama pays the price.  
**WARNINGS:** Rape (?)  
**NOTES:** This was written for hc_bingo and used because it fitted the prompt...but the story is still new!  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, Keiko would be dead.  But she isn't, so I don't own it!

 

  


Team Urameshi lost the tournament. He would have been dead if it wasn’t for Karasu. He requested Kurama as his prize. Now, he follows his so-called master around, serving him.

On the outside, he seemed fine, but he was on the brink of insanity. Along with him were Yusuke and the younger Toguro brother.

 “No,” he whimpered; his voice was nearly gone from all the screaming he did. “Please stop Karasu.” He was in so much pain; he was ready to pass out.

Karasu paid no mind, and shoved something into his asshole. Kurama screamed as he felt himself being ripped apart from the inside. 

He fell into the black abyss, but still felt the pain even as he fell deep into unconsciousness.

He felt sticky—no doubt of cum and blood—when he woke a few hours later.

“Kurama?” He instantly cowed beneath a blanket, thinking Karasu wanted another round. “It’s me, Yusuke!”

Kurama looked at the calm and unfazed Yusuke Urameshi. He was safe for now.

Yusuke was shocked by the state Kurama was in. He seemed fearless, but now was scared of any sound he heard. He turned to see Kurama standing from the bed to move to the shower, but he fell to the ground.

He tried to crawl to the door, but he lost too much blood. Yusuke carried the young kitsune back to his bed.

_‘Kurama…’_

He managed to convince his trainer—Toguro—to take Kurama to the hospital. He stayed there for a few days, recovering his blood and energy. He stayed there for a few days, recovering his blood and energy.

He loved the fox, he really did, but he could not show it, not in front of Karasu. He feared that Karasu would harm Kurama even more than what he suffered.

Kurama woke up in nice, clean sheets. _‘Where am i?’_

Kurama stared at the white room. It was unlike his room, so he was scared but relieved.

“Kurama?” he saw Yusuke staring at him.

“Yes Yusuke?” He sounded intimidated, scared and small.

“Are you okay?”  

“Yes.” Kurama stared at the confident boy, amazed by his will. 

A small movement told Kurama someone was sitting next to him.

Yusuke had moved from the chair to the fox’s side. “Kurama,” Yusuke whispered. 

“Stay away.” Kurama shied away from him out of instinct, and Yusuke tried to get closer.

“Kurama, you will be fine!”  He glared at Yusuke, releasing his fears for the first time. 

The change gave the teenager hope for the old Kurama appearing. But the hope disappeared when a door nearby slammed shut, and had him cowering.

“Kurama?” He got no response. “Kurama, remember everyone who gave up their life, and remember their courage. They walked towards death with no hesitation, and you cower at a loud sound.”

He watched as the former thief lifted his head, approaching him cautiously.

“Yusuke,” Kurama whispered.

“Yes fox boy?” The “fox boy” shook his head at the old nickname.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For reminding me about what’s important. You saved me.”

  


 


End file.
